1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing maintenance and support of both hardware and software on computers. In particular, it relates to the automatic detection of problems and issues on computers within an enterprise and the provision of maintenance and repair services from a remote central site.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a number of personal computers and servers used throughout business enterprises has increased, and as the price of the hardware and software has decreased, the cost of setting up and maintaining a large array of networked computers has come to be dominated by cost of servicing the computers and keeping them all operating. In the past, this was done by manual intervention, with service personnel visiting each computer or with the computers being brought in for repair. But the cost of providing such manual service is high, and the difficulties of providing trained staff members able to cope with any problem that might arise on any given computer has also grown. Additionally, the time it takes for service personnel to visit a site greatly increases the time during which a given computer may be out of service due to some problem.
Accordingly, attempts have been made in the past to automate some or all of the tasks relating to computer maintenance and repair. With respect to personal computers, a first approach has been to make available to the user, on the computer itself and also within service sites maintained on the Internet, knowledge data bases containing detailed documentary descriptions of the programs, and also self-help tools. Thus, for example, one may learn from a centralized database that new software drivers for hardware accessories are available, and these may be downloaded and automatically installed on personal computers. Likewise, software patch analyzers are available which can trace a problem to software defects and which can suggest the downloading of more recent versions of the software that may cure those problems.
An even more sophisticated approach to PC maintenance is provided by the ServiceNet platform developed by Motive Communications, Incorporated. ServiceNet is designed around a self-help paradigm in which a person using a desktop computer notices a problem and then manually opens a “trouble ticket” that is transmitted to a support provider. The PC operator uses a web interface to report the problem to a program called Chorus Client, which is an incident escalator. The incident escalator first may try to run prewritten diagnostic scripts or provide “self-help” tools. It may then “isolate” the incident, running scripts to gather configuration data, and then combining the user's problem description and the configuration data with contact information identifying the user of the computer and including such things as name, e-mail address, and telephone number. It may also gather host information from the PC. These are transmitted to an incident receiver which parses the information and passes it on to a central analysis server where a program called Duet, in combination with a program called Insight, enable the provision of “online” assistance by a service engineer to review the problem in the context of the user's computer as configured and to provide assistance.
In general, self-support tools such as those described above do not offer-automated monitoring nor automated problem detection capabilities. To the extent that such capabilities are available, automated problem detection and support currently focuses upon product-specific or market-specific functionality. For example, Hewlett Packard provides a product called predictive support that enables remote failure detection for the Hewlett Packard HP3000 and HP9000 business servers. This is a modem-based solution, where each client computer directly dials into a support center to give notification of a device failure. In the area of disk drives, Hitachi has a system called Hi-Track that provides remote event management and configuration management for the Hitachi 7700 and 7900 disc arrays. EMC provides similar functionality for its Symmetrix line of storage devices. Hewlett Packard's High Availability Observatory (HAO) provides remote event management for Hewlett Packard's line of SuperDome servers and also configuration management for their HP9000 servers, Windows 2000 servers, and some proprietary routers and switches. Hewlett Packard also has a product called Network Support Platform which provides configuration management, discovery, and remote connectivity for network inter-connect devices that include Hewlett Packard, Sysco, and Nortel routers, switches, and hubs.
While these products are useful, they tend to focus on functionality that is more useful to the support provider than to the organization that owns the computers. They do not allow the local administrator of the computers to interact with the tools or to observe the data transmitted to the support provider. And they are also typically dependant upon the use of serial-line technologies, such as modems or ISDN telephone lines, which present limitations in terms of scalability and performance.